Znachor/17
Rozdział XVII Leszek nie omylił się. Wyjeżdżając z domu półprzytomny, rzeczywiście listy zostawił na biurku obok nie zaadresowanych jeszcze kopert. Po jego wyjeździe w Ludwikowie zapanował chaos. Gospodyni, pani Michalewska, od nadmiaru wzruszeń sama dostała spazmów, a później doprowadzona do stanu jakiej takiej równowagi, opowiadała przebieg rozmowy z Leszkiem tak zawikłanie, że minęło sporo czasu, zanim zdołano ustalić, co właściwie i dlaczego zaszło. Ustalenie stanu faktycznego było zasługą pana Czyńskiego, po którego oczywiście natychmiast posłano do fabryki. Nie ograniczył się on do wybadania Michalesi. Od służby dowiedział się, że Leszek wzywał ogrodnika, od ogrodnika zaś, że ten otrzymał polecenie pościnania wszystkich najpiękniejszych kwiatów w oranżerii. Ma się rozumieć, że nie zaniedbał pan Czyński również stwierdzenia, przy pisaniu jakich to listów zastała Leszka gospodyni. Był przy tym tak ostrożny, że mimo dość energicznych upominań się rodziny, nikogo do pokojów syna nie wpuścił. Dlatego też mógł w skupieniu listy przeczytać. Skupienie nie wykluczało jednak bynajmniej tego, że podczas lektury ręce pana Czyńskiego zaczęły drżeć, a na czoło wystąpiły mu krople potu. Treść listów, w zestawieniu z relacją gospodyni, nie zostawiała żadnych wątpliwości i aż nadto dobitnie wyjaśniała przyczyny apatii Leszka i potem nagłego jego wyjazdu. Toteż gdy wróciła pani Czyńska i gdy pan Stanisław poprosił ją do gabinetu, mógł zwięźle opisać niedawne zdarzenia, a także przedstawić sytuację. - Leszek dziś rano zawezwał ogrodnika i polecił mu pościnać wszystkie niemal kwiaty w oranżerii. Oświadczył, że sam je zabierze i nie wyjaśnił dokąd. Potem siadł do pisania listów. Zanim ci je dam, droga Elu, do przeczytania, muszę cię zapewnić, że już nie są aktualne i że to niebezpieczeństwo minęło. - Jakie niebezpieczeństwo? - rzeczowo zapytała pani Czyńska. - Samobójcze zamiary Leszka. Pani Eleonora zbladła. - To nonsens! - marszczyła brwi. - Czytaj! - odpowiedział jej mąż, podając zapisane arkusiki papieru. Czytała szybko i tylko przyśpieszony jej oddech świadczył, że jest to wielkie dla niej przeżycie. Po skończeniu siedziała milcząca, z zamkniętymi oczyma. Twarz jej nagle postarzała. - Gdzie on jest? - zapytała cicho. - Posłuchaj dalej. Otóż listy zostały tutaj, ponieważ do pokoju weszła Michalewska. Leszek zapytał ją, na którym cmentarzu pochowano ową dziewczynę, o której tak rozpaczliwie pisze w swoich listach. Oczywiście Michalewska była zdziwiona i wyjaśniła mu, że dziewczyna żyje. Powiedziała mu też, gdzie ją może znaleźć. Możesz sobie wyobrazić, jakie wrażenie ta wiadomość na nim wywarła. Dostał ataku nerwowego czy czegoś w tym rodzaju. Potem jak nieprzytomny pobiegł do stajen zaprzęgać konie. Nim odjechał, ledwie zdążono przynieść mu futro i czapkę. Pojechał w stronę Radoliszek, oczywiście do owego nieszczęsnego młyna, gdzie jak ci wiadomo, mieszka owa Marysia. - Czy posłałeś za nim kogo? Pan Czyński wzruszył ramionami. - Byłoby to bezcelowe. Zresztą jest z nim stangret. W oczekiwaniu na twój powrót nie powziąłem żadnej decyzji. Zastanawiałem się jednak nad sytuacją i doszedłem do pewnych wniosków. Jeżeli pozwolisz... - Słucham cię. - Otóż wiemy przede wszystkim, że uczucia Leszka do tej dziewczyny nie są przelotnym upodobaniem, lecz głęboką miłością. Pani Czyńska przygryzła wargi. - To absurd! - Osobiście zgadzam się z tobą. Ale musimy liczyć się z obiektywnymi faktami. Jest faktem, że on ją kocha. Nikt sobie nie odbiera życia z rozpaczy po kimś zaledwie sobie miłym. To jedno. Teraz dowiaduje się, że ona żyje. Doznaje takiego wstrząsu, że przeraża domowników. Nic dziwnego. Człowiek, który od paru miesięcy znajduje się w skrajnym przygnębieniu i obmyśla tylko rodzaj samobójstwa, nagle odzyskuje wszystko, co utracił. Wówczas przypomina sobie, że to właśnie ty, jego rodzona matka, powiedziałaś mu o śmierci owej panienki. Zdaje też sobie sprawę, że my oboje nie powiadomiliśmy go o jej powrocie do zdrowia. Zastanów się tedy, jak on nas osądza, jak musi osądzać! Pani Czyńska wyszeptała: - Przecież mu nie kłamałam. W każdym razie byłam przeświadczona, że mówię prawdę. - Gdy jednak przekonałaś się, że to nie była prawda, postanowiłaś zataić to przed nim. - Nie zataić. Po prostu nie uważałam, by to była sprawa o tyle obchodząca Leszka, by mu o tym pisać. Pan Czyński zrobił nieokreślony gest ręką. - Mylisz się, droga Elu. Wyraźne powiedziałaś mi wówczas, że trzeba przed Leszkiem zamilczeć fakt wyzdrowienia Marysi. - Przecież dla jego dobra. - To inna kwestia. - Dla jego dobra. Chciałam, by ten romans wywietrzał mu z głowy. Pan Czyński niecierpliwie poruszył się w fotelu. - Czyż możesz to jeszcze teraz nazywać romansem?... Teraz, po przeczytaniu tego listu?... - Nie kładłam wcale akcentu na tym słowie. - Pisze poza tym, że był z nią zaręczony, nazywa ją swoją narzeczoną, zapewnia, że wkrótce miał się odbyć ich ślub. - Nigdy nie zgodziłabym się na to - wybuchła pani Eleonora. - Nigdy nie dałabym swego błogosławieństwa!... Pan Czyński wstał. - Teraz wątpię, czy on, czy nasz syn... przyjąłby nasze błogosławieństwo, choćbyśmy go o to błagali! Choćbyśmy błagali! Elu, czy ty nie rozumiesz, co się stało i co mogło się stać? Czy ty nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, że omal nie zabiliśmy naszego dziecka?!... Ze daj Boże, byśmy go i tak nie stracili na zawsze?!... Spokój opuścił go zupełnie. Chwycił się za głowę i chodząc po pokoju powtarzał: - Ja go znam. On nam tego nie przebaczy! Ja go znam. On nie przebaczy! - Opanuj się. Stasiu - lekko drżącym głosem odezwała się pani Czyńska. - Rozumiem twój niepokój, a może nawet podzielam obawy. Chcę jednak podkreślić, że nic sobie nie mam do wyrzucenia. W dalszym ciągu uważam, że obowiązkiem rodziców jest dbać o przyszłość dziecka... - On ma trzydzieści lat! - Właśnie. Tym bardziej jeżeli pomimo swoich trzydziestu lat chce źle rozporządzać swoim życiem. Byłoby słabością i oportunizmem rezygnować z zasad dla egoistycznej przyjemności uzyskania aprobaty syna, który chce głupio ułożyć swoją przyszłość. - Mówiąc inaczej - zaśmiał się pan Czyński - wolisz stracić syna niż zrezygnować z własnej koncepcji jego szczęścia?... - Tego nie powiedziałam. - Więc cóż powiedziałaś?! - Ze powinnam trzymać się Zasad., ale... - Jakie ale?... - Ale sama nie mam dość siły, u ciebie zaś, niestety, nie znajduje jej również. Pani Eleonora ciężko opuściła głowę. - Absurd., moja droga - z przekonaniem zawołał jej mąż. - Przypuśćmy, że jesteśmy silni, że nie odstąpimy od naszych zasad. Czymże wówczas będzie nasze życie?... Wykopiemy przepaść między nami a istotą, która jest jedynym celem naszej egzystencji, która jest jedynym jej owocem, „jedynym uzasadnieniem. Położył żonie rękę na ramieniu. - Powiedz, Elu, kto nam zostanie?... Co nam zostanie?... Czy wyobrażasz sobie nasze dalsze życie?... Pani Czyńska skinęła głową. - Masz rację. - Niewątpliwie. A weź jeszcze i to pod uwagę: nie znamy tej dziewczyny. Swoją niechęć do niej opieramy tylko na jej niskiej pozycji socjalnej. Nie wiemy o niej nic poza tym, że była ekspedientką w sklepiku, ale wiemy jeszcze i to, że pokochał ją nasz syn. Czy sądzisz, że mógłby pokochać istotę wulgarną, nieinteligentną, głupią, słowem, pozbawioną wszelkich zalet? Czyż nie przypominasz sobie, żeś sama spostrzegła jego zmysł obserwacyjny, jego trafne uwagi o znajomych i krytyczne ustosunkowanie się do kobiet?... Dlaczego nic nie wiedząc o tej dziewczynie, którą on sobie wybrał, dopuszczamy rzeczy najgorsze? Równie dobrze moglibyśmy mniemać, że jest ona nadludzkim zjawiskiem. I jestem przekonany, a wiesz, że słów na wiatr rzucać nie lubię, iż większość naszych uprzedzeń zniknie z chwilą, gdy ją poznamy. Pani Czyńska siedziała, milcząc, z głową wspartą na ręku i zdawała się wpatrywać w dywan. - Jeżeli zaś nasze zastrzeżenia przy tej sposobności wzrosną, to wierzaj mi - ciągnął pan Stanisław - że i Leszek je z czasem podzieli, gdy będzie mógł obserwować ją na naszym tle, w naszym środowisku. - Co przez to rozumiesz? - Sądzę, że najrozsądniej będzie zabrać tę Marysię do nas. - Do nas?... Do Ludwikowa?... - Naturalnie. I dodam jeszcze, że z tym zaproszeniem musimy się spieszyć. - Dlaczego? - Bo jeżeli nie okażemy Leszkowi natychmiast jak najlepszej woli, jeżeli przez jedną chwilę pomyśli, że działaliśmy z premedytacją i że w dalszym ciągu pragniemy oderwania go od Marysi... Wtedy będzie już za późno. Kto wie, czy nie zabrał jej z owego młyna i nie wywiózł do kogoś ze swoich przyjaciół? - Więc co robić? - Ręce pani Czyńskiej zacisnęły się. - Jak najprędzej jechać tam. - Dokąd?... Do młyna? - Tak. Jeżeli już nie jest za późno. Pani Czyńska szybko wstała. - A więc dobrze. Poślij po szofera, by podjeżdżał. Przytulił ją do siebie. - Dziękuję ci, Elu. Nie pożałujemy tego. Starzejemy się, kochanie, i coraz więcej nam trzeba ciepła. Gdy wyszedł z pokoju, pani Czyńska otarła łzy. W dziesięć minut później wielka, czarna limuzyna ruszyła sprzed ganku. Pogrążeni w swoich myślach państwo Czyńscy nie mówili ani słowa, zapomnieli nawet podać szoferowi cel podróży. i On jednak sam dobrze wiedział. W Ludwikowie wszyscy wiedzieli, dokąd państwo jadą i po co. Bo jakżeby inaczej? Są prawa, które rządzą wszystkimi sercami jednakowo, przez wszystkich są odczuwane i dla wszystkich zrozumiałe. Długa, ciężka maszyna z równego gościńca zjechała w boczną drogę. Tu liczne sanie ładowane zbożem pofalowały jezdnię w głębokie wyboje i trzeba było jechać wolno, ostrożnie. Jaskrawe światła reflektorów słupem błękitnej jasności wodziły z dołu do góry, wywołując, wyczarowując z pustki niespodziewane sylwetki olch, porośniętych śnieżną okiścią, czarne maczugi wierzb, czubate cienkimi gałązkami, wreszcie spadziste dachy zabudowań Prokopa i stalaktyty sopli lodowych, zwisające zmarznięte kaskadą. Śnieg ustał i szofer już z daleka zobaczył stojące przed młynem sanki ludwikowskie. - Nasze konie przed młynem - powiedział, nie odwracając się. - Chwała Bogu, że są tu jeszcze - pomyśleli oboje państwo Czyńscy. Blask reflektorów wywołał z domu stangreta, który okrywszy konie derami, sam grzał się w kuchni przy piecu, oraz starego Mielnika, który uważał za swój obowiązek powitać ludwikowskich państwa. - Syn wasz, panoczku - oznajmił - jest tu w przybudówce u panny Marysi. Pozwólcie, przeprowadzę. - Dziękuję, Prokopie! - powiedział pan Czyński, a wziąwszy pod rękę panią Eleonorę, szepnął: - Pamiętaj, Elu, że chcąc serce pozyskać, trzeba całe serce okazać. - Wiem, mój dobry przyjacielu. - Ścisnęła jego ramię. - I nie obawiaj się. Przełamała już w sobie, w głębi duszy pogodziła się z tym, co jeszcze tak niedawno uważałaby niemal za pohańbienie. Oto drugi raz w życiu los zmusił ją do przestąpienia tych progów. Jakieś fatum znowu odwróciło koło i znowu zatrzymało się w groźnej chwili, w momencie niepokoju i niepewności przed chatką o małych, kwadratowych okienkach. Na pukanie do drzwi Leszek mocnym, pewnym, może nawet wyzywającym głosem odpowiedział: - Proszę wejść! Już przed paru minutami uprzedziły go o przybyciu rodziców światła reflektorów. Wiedział, że to oni. Ale nie wiedział, z czym tu przyjdą. Toteż zerwał się i stanął przed Marysią jakby chcąc ją zasłonić przed zbliżającym się niebezpieczeństwem. Twarz mu się ściągnęła i przybladła. Zacisnął zęby, gdyż usta miał pełne słów ostrych, gwałtownych, bezlitosnych. I czekał. Drzwi otworzyły się. Weszli. Trwało to może sekundę, gdy tak zatrzymali się przy progu, lecz już ich zrozumiał. Na twarzy ojca był dobry, cichy uśmiech, oczy matki były zaczerwienione od łez, a usta jej drgały. - Synku mój! - szepnęła prawie bezdźwięcznie. Rzucił się jej do rąk i zaczął je całować porywczo. - Mamo! Mamo!... W tych dwóch stłumionych wzruszeniem okrzykach zawarło się wszystko: i ból, i wyrzuty, i nadzieja, i żal, prośba o przebaczenie i przebaczenie samo. Całe dzieje cierpień obojga, walk wewnętrznych, wzajemnych oskarżeń i dojmujących trosk, okrutnych postanowień i najtkliwszych rozczuleń, zamknęły się w tych dwóch słowach: synku, mamo, w tych wyrazach, którymi pisane są najtrwalsze traktaty, najbardziej niewzruszalne przymierza, najświętsze konkordaty. Padli sobie w objęcia, już nic nie mówiąc, już nic nie myśląc, już niczego nie pragnąc poza tym jednym, by to, co w nich odżyło tak olśniewającą prawdą, już nigdy nie uległo najmniejszemu przyćmieniu. Pani Czyńska ochłonęła pierwsza i odezwała się ciepło: - Pozwól, Leszku, niechże poznam twoją przyszłą żonę. - Mamo! Przyjrzyj się tej najbardziej kochanej dziewczynie na świecie... Kochanej jeszcze nie tak mocno, jak na to zasługuje. Marysia stała z opuszczonymi oczami, zmieszana i onieśmielona. - My z ojcem - powiedziała pani Eleonora - dodamy nasze uczucia do twoich, synu, a wówczas może jakoś się to zrównoważy. Zbliżyła się do Marysi, objęła ją i pocałowała serdecznie. - Jesteś śliczna, moje dziecko, a wierzę, że twoja młoda duszyczka jest równie piękna. Mam nadzieję, że zaprzyjaźnimy się i że nie zechcesz uważać mnie za swoją rywalkę, chociaż obie kochamy jednego chłopca. Zaśmiała się i pogłaskała zarumienione policzki dziewczyny. - Spójrz na mnie, chcę popatrzeć w twoje oczy, by sprawdzić, czy bardzo go kochasz. - Och, jak bardzo, proszę pani! - cicho powiedziała Marysia. - Nie jestem dla ciebie, drogie dziecko, panią. Chcę być twoją matką. Marysia pochyliła się i przywarła ustami do rąk tej wyniosłej damy, która tak niedawno była dla niej obcą, surową panią, groźną i niedosięgalną, a którą teraz miała prawo nazywać matką. - Pozwólże i mnie - pan Czyński wyciągnął do Marysi obie ręce - bym podziękował ci za szczęście naszego syna. - To ja dzięki niemu jestem szczęśliwa! - uśmiechnęła się wreszcie nieco ośmielona Marysia. - Spójrzcie tylko, jaka ona piękna! - zawołał z egzaltacją Leszek, który dotychczas przyglądał się całej scenie w jakimś radosnym osłupieniu. - Winszuję ci, chłopcze! - poklepał go po ramieniu ojciec. - Jest czego, prawda? - Leszek zarozumiale potrząsnął głową. - Ale wy jej jeszcze nie znacie. Gdy ją poznacie tak jak ja, zobaczycie, że to prawdziwy klejnot, że to jest wprost ucieleśniony cud! - Leszku! - zaśmiała się Marysia. - Jak ci nie wstyd tak kłamać! Po takiej reklamie państwo będą doszukiwali się we mnie bodaj czegokolwiek na jej uzasadnienie. Tym przykrzejsze będzie rozczarowanie, gdy się okaże, że jestem prostą i głupiutką dziewczyną... - Twoja skromność - przerwała pani Czyńska - jest już dużą zaletą. - To nie jest skromność, proszę pani. - Marysia potrząsnęła głową. - Proszę nie myśleć, że ja nie zdaję sobie sprawy z tego, czym jestem i jak bardzo trudno mi będzie, ile wysiłku, ile trudu będzie mnie kosztowało przynajmniej o tyle zbliżyć się do poziomu i Leszka, i państwa, i ich świata, by w nim nie razić i nie zawstydzać Leszka moimi brakami wykształcenia i wychowania. Przyznaję się otwarcie, że boję się tego, że nie wiem, czy temu podołam. A jeżeli odważyłam się na to, jeżeli pomimo wszystko zdecydowałam się na wszelkie możliwe... zawody... na upokorzenia... to tylko dlatego, że tak bardzo go kocham... Mówiła szybko, nie patrząc na nich, a jej przyśpieszony oddech świadczył, że wypowiada najgłębiej nurtujące ją myśli. Leszek powiódł triumfującym wzrokiem po twarzach rodziców, jakby mówił: - Widzicie, jaką wybrałem dziewczynę?! - I jeżeli jestem dziś taka szczęśliwa i taka dumna, że mam zostać jego żoną - ciągnęła Marysia - to bynajmniej nie dlatego, że każda uboga dziewczyna sklepowa marzy o wyjściu za mąż za bogatego i wytwornego mężczyznę. Wprawdzie cieszę się, że on, znając tyle świetnych panien dorównujących mu i majątkiem, i pozycją, wybrał mnie, nikomu niepotrzebną sierotę, ale jestem szczęśliwa i dumna tylko dlatego, że to właśnie on, najszlachetniejszy i najlepszy człowiek, jakiego znam. Pani Czyńska przygarnęła ją do siebie. - Rozumiemy cię, kochane dziecko. I tym bardziej gotowiśmy cię zapewnić, że potrafiliśmy już ocenić uczciwość twoich intencji. Bądź też przekonana, że nie tylko nie spotkają cię wśród nas żadne przykrości, lecz znajdziesz otwarte serca i najżyczliwszą pomoc we wszystkim. Nie mów też nigdy więcej, że jesteś sierotą, gdyż od dzisiejszego dnia masz nas, kochane dziecko, i dom, który odtąd stał się również i twoim domem. Marysia znowu pochyliła się do jej rąk, by je ucałować i by ukryć łzy, które zakręciły się w oczach. - Taka pani dobra - szepnęła. - Nawet nie wyobrażałam sobie, za pani jest taka dobra... mamo. Pan Czyński, jakkolwiek również przejęty, uśmiechnął się pod wąsem i chrząknął: - No, a teraz - powiedział - skorośmy o istnieniu naszego domu przypomnieli, byłoby, sądzę, najlepiej, byśmy doń wszyscy pojechali. Pomożemy Marysi spakować jej lary i penaty i zabieramy j ą do Ludwikowa. - Oczywiście! - przytaknęła pani Eleonora. - Nie ma żadnego powodu, by zostawała tu dłużej. Marysia zarumieniła się znowu, a Leszek powiedział: - Widzisz, mamo... Obawiam się, że mojej Marysieńce byłoby trochę przykro. W Ludwikowie tyle gości, ludzi dla niej jeszcze zupełnie obcych... - Więc chcesz pozwolić jej, by nadal została tu? - zdziwiła się pani Czyńska. - Broń Boże! Ale mam pewien pomysł. Chciałbym z Marysią pojechać do Wilna. - Teraz?... Na święta? - Do świąt mamy jeszcze pięć dni. Musimy zaś tam pojechać, bo chodzi o dwie rzeczy: po pierwsze, mamy dług wdzięczności wobec tego zacnego Kosiby, którego wsadzono do więzienia za to, że nam uratował życie. Chcę powierzyć jego sprawę Wackowi Korczyńskiemu. Taki adwokat jak on potrafi wszystko. A nie przebaczyłbym sobie najmniejszego zaniedbania w stosunku do człowieka, któremu tyle zawdzięczam i który okazał Marysi tak bezgraniczne przywiązanie. - To zupełnie słuszne - przyznała pani Eleonora. - A druga sprawa, to pewne uzupełnienia, jakich domaga się garderoba mojej królowej. Ja osobiście nie przywiązuję do tego najmniejszego znaczenia, ale nie chciałbym, by wśród ludwikowskich gości czuła się skrępowana. Toteż mam nadzieję, że przy pomocy Wackowej załatwimy to jakoś. Pani Czyńska skinęła głową. - I tu przyznaję ci rację. Jednak nie całkowitą. Mianowicie nie polegam bez zastrzeżeń na guście Korczyńskiej. Toteż sama z wami pojadę, by się tym zająć. - Mamo! Jesteś aniołem - zawołał Leszek. I rzeczywiście był wdzięczny matce za to postanowienie. Wolał, by Marysia, zanim przyjedzie do Ludwikowa, zbliżyła się do kogoś z jego rodziny, by miała możność oswojenia się z nową swoją sytuacją. Znając prawdziwy talent matki w obcowaniu z ludźmi, nie wątpił, że pod jej wpływem dziewczyna tak inteligentna i tak wrażliwa jak Marysia nawet w tym krótkim czasie zyska wiele, a przede wszystkim tę swobodę bycia, która w nowym otoczeniu każdemu dość trudno przychodzi. W pół godziny później państwo Czyńscy odjechali, gdyż pani Eleonora musiała spakować się do podróży. Leszek i Marysia zostali i mieli wyruszyć w dwie godziny później, by z matką spotkać się na stacji. Tymczasem w przybudówce zjawił się stary Prokop i zaprosił oboje na wieczerzę. Fakt, że młody dziedzic ludwikowski bierze żonę spod jego dachu, był dlań - jak zapewniał - zaszczytem godnym uczczenia. Toteż na stole zjawiła się nawet butelka nalewki wiśniowej, a na cześć narzeczonych gospodarz wypowiedział długą mowę, gęsto przetykaną sentencjami z Pisma Świętego i z osobistych rozważań filozoficznych. Na nocny pociąg mało przybywało zwykle pasażerów. Tego dnia, jak to w okresie przedświątecznym, w poczekalni było sporo kupców z miasteczka udających się do Wilna dla uzupełnienia zakupów. Zjawienie się Leszka z Marysią w towarzystwie pani Czyńskiej wywołało zrozumiałą sensację. Naczelnik stacji uważał za swój obowiązek przywitać się z panią Czyńska i zapytać: - Szanowna pani ucieka z naszych stron na święta? - Nie. Wracamy za kilka dni - odpowiedziała pani Czyńska. - Jadę tylko z synem i przyszłą synową załatwić różne sprawunki. Naczelnik aż usta otworzył ze zdziwienia. Leszek zaś uśmiechnął się i pomyślał z zadowoleniem: - No, jutro będą mieli o czym gadać w Radoliszkach i w całej okolicy. Kategoria:Znachor